I'll Be With You
by imagines12
Summary: Brett x Reader where the reader gets pregnant and initially hides it from him
Request: Can you do a Brett imagine where him and the reader have a one night stand and she ends up pregnant. She tries to hide it from him because she scared of the rejection. She ignored him all the time making him mad because he has feelings for not just the one night stand. And one day he finds out about the baby and is supper hyped but then mad because she hid it from him and he just wants to be int the baby's life and in the readers life

A/N:Feedback is definitely appreciated. Also I'm sorry this deviated from the request a little but because I got carried away. I'm not really familiar with imagines like this, so I apologize in advance if this sucks.

Warnings: teen pregnancy, swearing

Word Count: 1160

You stared in horror at the blue line that you knew would change your life forever. It had to have been a false positive, there's no way it could be true. You tried again, and, after a few more minutes, the two screens were identical. You'd been so careful! This couldn't be happening, it had to be a nightmare. You had just begun your senior year of high school, your future was supposed to be ahead of you, but this reading changed the entire path. You weren't sure what to do now. You decided to call your best friend, Lydia, hoping she'd have some insight.

It rang for a few moments before she picked up with a coarse, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god. Lyds, I really need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"For God's sakes Y/N, it's almost 2 AM."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. Can you please come, I relly need some guidance."

"Of course, I'm going out to the car now, I just wanted to make sure you knew what an inconvenience this is," she explained in a joking tone. You couldn't find the strength to laugh.

"Thank you, I gotta go but the front door's unlocked, please don't knock my parents are asleep, come up to my room."

"You got it," with that you heard the click as Lydia hung up the phone, and you threw yourself down on your bed.

It only took Lydia about ten minutes to reach your house, but it felt like hours. Your nerves hadn't lessened. There's no way you could tell him about this, he wouldn't know what to do, this was your cross to bear. You heard Lydia coming up the stairs, a nice respite from your frightened thoughts.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Lydia pushed through the door and threw herself down next to you, "You look nervous."

You hadn't thought about what you'd tell Lydia, and now that she was here you had no words to explain. Instead you raised a shaking hand and showed her the test, the positive pregnancy test. You watched as her green eyes turned from confusion to nervous understanding.

"Oh my god," was all she said, softly whispering it into the dark. It took her a few minutes before she was able to formulate a complete sentence, "Who-who's the father?"

You grimaced, "Brett Talbot."

"No! You and Brett? When? Why was I not informed of this?" Her voice got higher and louder as she continued, and you quickly shushed her.

"About two weeks ago, I didn't tell you because it definitely wasn't going anywhere, and I was worried you'd do exactly this." You gave her a shrewd look.

"And what exactly is this, a human reaction?"  
"A human _over_ reaction. It didn't even mean anything."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Well…"

"Y/N!" she admonished, "He has to know, you can't hide this forever, and it'd be better coming from you."

"You'd be amazed what he doesn't notice." The bitterness in your voce was apparent even to you.

* * *

*The Next Day*

You saw him in the hallways, a wide smile on his face as he walked along with his friends. He looked so innocent and young, you couldn't be responsible for taking that away from him. That's why when he came over you merely glared at him.

"Hey," he sounded like an excited puppy, and you were so sad to be the one who'd half to take away that smile you wanted to cry.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to study with me after school today?" He seemed less hopeful than he'd been before, and a twinge of guilt racked your stomach.

You tried your best to look nonchalant as you said, "I can't. I've got things to do."

"Okay then, I guess we'll take a rain check then?"  
"I guess." With that I you turned and walked away, the tears beginning to fall from your eyes. I reminded myself again why you were doing this, because he didn't deserve that kind of responsibility at such a young age. You didn't, either, but it was too late for you. At least one of you would come out alright.

* * *

*Two Months Later*

You were too months into your pregnancy, and you wouldn't be able to blame your ballooning stomach on weight gain for much longer . You'd told your parents about the baby a month ago, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about it besides Lydia. They'd had the usual reactions, fear, anger, sorrow, but eventually it melted into happiness at the prospect of a grandchild.

They'd actually been very helpful with it all, though they, too, wanted you to tell Brett. They didn't understand, no one did. You couldn't be the one to take that manic light from his eyes, you couldn't have that on your conscience. Though, of course, you kind of already had. Ever since you'd stopped talking to him Brett had been … different. He was more volatile and always getting into fights. He'd stare you down in the hallways, and not in the positive, flirty way he'd alwasy done it in, this look held only hurt and anger.

It was about a month later that he finally snapped, his anger getting the best of him when he cornered you on the way home.

"Alright Y/N," he started, his eyes blazing, "what the fuck did I do wrong? One minute we were fine and the next you can't even look at me? Is it something I said?" With that his facade broke down, and the hurt boy underneath shone through.

"It's nothing you did," You said, uncertain if you should continue. You decided to just get out with it, hoping it would be like ripping off a band aid. "Well, not directly. Brett, the thing is…. I'm pregnant."

He didn't respond the way you expected him to, in fact he didn't respond at all, just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Don't feel obligated to do anything, it's my cross to bear not yours."

"The fuck do you mean 'it's my cross to bear', I did this to you, and I'm not gonna et you do this on your own."

"I just don't want to be the one to ruin your life," you pleaded with him, hoping he would understand why you had done what you did.

"How could this ever ruin my life? Sure, it's a shock, but if I'm gonna have a kid I think you're a great mother, and I think he-"

"Or she," you interjected.

He amended, "or she, is gonna be perfect in every way."

"Really?" you asked, seeing your vision swim as tears rushed into your eyes.

"Of course," he pulled you into a tight hug, "everything's gonna be OK Y/N."


End file.
